1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for chilling beverages, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for making an individual disposable package for freezable substances that is contained within a container, wherein the freezable substances, once frozen, have an elongated, narrow form such that they can be removed from the disposable package and inserted into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and can more effectively cool the entire depth of the beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basic xe2x80x9ccube-shapedxe2x80x9d ice xe2x80x9ccubesxe2x80x9d and ice cube trays are known in the prior art. Typically, ice cube trays are designed to produce ice cubes having a cubic or rectangular form. The prior art also teaches ice cube trays which produce ice cubes having a variety of forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,716 an ice tray is disclosed which forms completely enclosed chambers of different shaped ice. Further, in Des. 287,856 another shaped ice cube tray is disclosed. Other designs are disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D244,275; D292,802; and D318,281.
In addition, the manufacture and sale of pre-packaged containers of ice to consumers is also well known in the art. Bags of pre-packaged ice can be purchased at almost any gas station, convenience store or grocery store in the country. Similarly, most stores also sell pre-packaged containers of reusable xe2x80x9cice-cubesxe2x80x9d. These reusable xe2x80x9cice cubesxe2x80x9d consist of a plastic mold filled with a freezable substance (usually water). The plastic mold including the freezable substance is frozen and the mold is placed in a beverage container to cool the beverage. Once the freezable substance melts, the mold can be refrozen and reused.
Notwithstanding the fact that the prior art teaches both ice cubes having a variety of forms and the pre-packaging of ice cubes, the prior art does not teach individual disposable packages for frozen substances, containers for these disposable packages, or a method of freezing a substance such that the freezable substance, once frozen, has an elongated form such that the frozen substance is insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and resultingly more effectively cools the entire depth of the beverage.
For example, a conventional beverage can has a depth of about 5.0 inches (127 mm) and has an opening with a width of about 0.75 inches (19.05 mm). Beverage containers such as water, soda or beverage bottles have various depths ranging from about 11.0 inches (279.4 mm) for a typical polyester two liter bottle to about 6.0 inches (152.4 mm) for a typical bottled water bottle. These containers also have openings of various widths. Neither the conventional cubic or rectangular ice cubes, nor the various forms of ice cubes that the prior art teaches, are insertable within these containers because of the narrowness of the containers"" openings. Consequently these beverages can not be easily cooled in their containers by the addition of ice cubes or other frozen substances. The only way to cool these beverages while they are in their containers is to place them into a cool environment such as a refrigerator, freezer, ice box, ice bucket, cooler, tub of ice, or the like. However, the introduction of a beverage container into a very cold environment can lead to a messy result as the beverage container may rupture as the freezable substance within the container expands during freezing.
Furthermore, when a straw is used to consume a beverage, the use of conventional ice cubes in the beverage does not achieve the advantages offered by the current invention. It is common knowledge that when ice is added to a beverage, the ice floats. Consequently, the upper, rather than the lower, portion of the beverage is cooled. When a straw is used to consume the beverage, the non-cooled lower portion of the beverage is sucked up through the straw and introduced into the consumer""s mouth rather than the cooled upper portion of the beverage wherein the ice cubes reside. This is dissatisfying and contrary to the motives behind adding ice cubes to beverage containers; namely, consuming a cool beverage. The current invention solves this problem. The elongated form of the current invention assures that the frozen substance is narrow and insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and that the lower portion of the beverage, from which the beverage is consumed when the consumer uses a straw, is cooled.
According to one aspect of the invention, an individual disposable package for freezable substances is provided. The package is made of a polymeric material, such as polyethylene. The disposable package has a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article for a freezable substance, wherein the article comprises an elongated bottom portion, the bottom portion being adapted to hold an associated freezable substance; and an elongated top portion, where the elongated top portion receives the bottom portion, the top portion is selectively and at least partially removable from the bottom portion, and the bottom and top portions form an individual package and define a cavity therein for the freezable substance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an article further comprising a container, where the container is adapted to hold the individual package.
Still yet, another object of the present invention is to provide an article wherein the container holds up to eight individual packages.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an article for a freezable substance comprising a plurality of individual packages, where each of the packages results in a frozen substance, and each of the individual packages comprises an elongated bottom portion adapted to hold an associated freezable substance and an elongated top portion receiving the bottom portion, where the top portion is selectively and at least partially removable from the bottom portion and the bottom and top portions form an individual package and define a cavity therein for the freezable substance, each of said individual packages being formed from a polymeric material; and, a polymeric container for holding the plurality of individual packages.
According to another aspect of the invention the disposable package has a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm).
According to another aspect of the disposable package has a length X, wherein the length X is greater than or equal to 1.5 inches (38.1 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the package is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm) at any point along its length.
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the package is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm) at any point along its length.
According to another aspect of the invention the disposable package is comprised of a bottom portion and a top portion, wherein the freezable substance is placed in the bottom portion and the top portion is placed over the bottom portion to seal the package and prevent spillage of the freezable substance prior to its freezing.
According to another aspect of the invention at least one individual disposable package for freezable substances is placed in a container for efficient marketing and storage.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification